Quédate
by zape
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Había escogido un nuevo lugar para vivir, una ciudad a cientos de kilómetros de la de ella. No poder verlo le hacía estar de peor humor todavía. En otras palabras, "Anne está de mal humor" cambió a "Anne tiene una pistola. Y está cargada". AnnexMurphy
1. Chapter 1

_Traducción. La historia original pertenece a **qualls1 **y los personajes al juego "Silent Hill: Downpour"_

El café no era lo que más energía le daba normalmente. Sus mañanas consistían en despertarse, vestirse despacio, bostezar al subir al ascensor y comprar comida en la cafetería que había calle abajo. El café le espabilaba de manera dulce y algo amarga, dejándole mal sabor de boca después.

Y, cuando estaba de mal humor, se aseguraba de que todo el mundo lo supiera, por su propio bien. Nadie en el trabajo la llamaba "Annie" o de alguna otra manera cariñosa. En la cárcel era famosa por su temperamento y, sobre todo, por sus constantes cambios de humor, así que normalmente nadie se metía con su carácter.

Pero ese día sería diferente, se dijo a sí misma.

Él llegaba tarde, un minuto y cuarenta segundos tarde, para ser exactos. Pero no estaba juzgándolo; había tenido citas peores.

Cogiendo el vaso de café, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera reconocerlos. Él había escogido el lugar de la cita, lo que le hizo sonreír.

"_Por lo menos no es idiota_"

Había escogido un nuevo lugar para vivir, una ciudad que estaba a millas de distancia de la suya. A ella eso no le gustaba. No poder verlo le ponía de peor humor del que tenía normalmente. En otras palabras, "Anne está de mal humor" se convertía en un "Cuidado, Anne tiene pistola. Y está cargada".

Pero al menos estaba a salvo. A salvo y algo más feliz. A menudo Anne se preguntaba si él la echaría de menos tanto como ella a él.

No quiso tocar el café aún (le parecía raro tomárselo sola). La gente no estaba mirándola ni nada parecida, pero estaba nerviosa igualmente. En su opinión, estar nerviosa era un don.

"_No te están mirando. Deja de ser tan paranoica, Coleridge…_"

Los clientes del restaurante no tenían ningún motivo para mirarla. No llevaba puesto el uniforme (aunque llevaba una pistola paralizante y spray de pimienta en el bolso. Pero pistola no; sería demasiado obvio) y sólo llevaba una blusa abrochada de color azul claro con finas rayas blancas y unos vaqueros. Tanto sus botas de trabajo como su adorado par de gafas de sol estaban en casa.

Tenía el pelo suelto, pero quiso hacerse una coleta. Tal vez pudiera antes de que llega-

- Lo siento- la voz hizo que se sobresaltara y girase la cabeza hacia él. Él se acercó y se sentó a su lado- Me han parado un momento, mientras venía hacia aquí.

Ella se estremeció y respondió rápidamente.

- ¿La policía?

Murphy sonrió suavemente y la cicatriz de su mejilla se curvó un poco.

- Je, no. Un anciano; mi vecino, de hecho- su sonrisa se amplió. Ella se preguntó por qué estaría tan feliz y, cuando se dio cuenta, se sonrojó.

Lo primero que le había dicho (en persona) en un mes había sido "¿la policía?". Avergonzada y nerviosa, le dio un sorbo a su café.

- Quería decir "buenos días".

Él sonrió y ella sintió un escalofrío. Ya no era ninguna adolescente; ¿por qué le afectaba tanto?

"_Debería darme igual. Llevas tres meses viéndote con él. No tiene sentido…_"

Ella lo miró de nuevo, fijándose en sus ojos azul verdoso y su pelo despeinado y su pecho se estremeció.

Le explicó cómo le iba la vida, después de preguntarle cómo le había ido a ella el día, claro y rápidamente ella se dio cuenta de que volvía a ser una persona normal. Estaba increíblemente feliz por él, tanto que, si algún compañero suyo la veía en ese momento, no la reconocería.

"Hace que me comporte así."

Pidieron, hablaron, le preguntó si volvería bien a casa y ella miró por la ventana. Era mediodía. Su sonrisa se deshizo, pensando en tener que volver a dejarlo, pensando en volver a despertarse por las mañanas sin su insulso café y sin él.

- Será de noche cuando esté llegando a la ciudad- murmuró, tratando de pensar en serio.

Delante de ella, él dijo:

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- No- contestó ella rápidamente- No quiero que corras más riesgos de los que ya has tenido.

Hubo cierto tono de decepción en su voz; había pensado en despertarse en sus brazos, a la mañana siguiente. Parte de ella rechazó esa idea. Era imposible que aquello ocurriese.

Él murmuró algo.

- ¿Tienes que trabajar mañana?- le preguntó abiertamente. Ella lo miró como si le hubiese propuesto matrimonio.

- No… Esta semana estoy de vacaciones.

Sus cejas se alzaron y esbozó una sonrisa, contento.

- Pues, si quieres, puedes pasar la noche aquí, conmigo- por lo visto, interpretó mal el gesto de ella, pues su sonrisa desapareció al instante y se apresuró a decir- S-Sólo si _quieres_.

Ella salió de su trance y le contestó con un rápido:

- ¡S-Sí, claro! No… No veo por qué no. Además, no creo que me llamen del trabajo- sonrió ligeramente, casi una mueca- Al menos, será mejor que no lo hagan.

Él se rió y cogió la cuenta de la camarera.

- Entonces ¿te quedas?

Para ella, "_quedarse_" significaba mucho más de lo que pudiera ser para él. Su corazón se aceleró y una ola de satisfacción la inundó.

- Sí, me quedo.

**oOo**

Al salir del restaurante, se dirigieron a su coche.

- Puedes seguirme hasta mi casa- le dijo sin darle importancia, observando cómo ella buscaba las llaves del coche en su bolso. Para Anne, el bolso no era más que un pesado complemento que la molestaba y tiraba de ella todo el día. El único motivo por el que lo llevaba era por el spray de pimienta y las demás armas que pudiera llevar.

Ella no se dio cuenta del largo silencio que se había producido, hasta que él le agarró el puño de la camisa e hizo que se volviera a mirarlo. Ella pestañeó cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Fue una sensación sorprendete y ligera, que la sorprendió al principio. Temblando ligeramente, hizo que se apartara de ella un poco.

Casi al instante, llevó sus manos a su rostro y lo tiró hacia ella.

Mientras sus manos rodeaban su cintura, presionándola contra el coche, no pudo evitar recordar su viaje a Silent Hill. Ninguno de los dos lo mencionaba nunca, quizá por miedo a volver a aquella pesadilla.

Ella tampoco pensaba en ello a menudo.

Pero estaba tan guapo sin el uniforme penitenciario; mucho más cuando llevaba ropa normal. Y, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, ella se sentía mucho más atada a él. De hecho, eso fue lo que la acercó a él.

Al descubrir que no había matado a su padre, sino que todo fue cosa de Sewell, una ola de culpa y compasión por Murphy la inundó. Y, después de disparar varias veces a Sewell en la pierna, cadera y brazos, dejándolo vivo por poco, decidió ponerse en contacto de nuevo con el ex convicto.

Entonces, le repitió las palabras que había escuchado apenas una semana antes. Le habían dejado el corazón en llamas, haciendo que por poco se le cayera el teléfono de las manos.

- Te quiero.

En una relación normal, a ella eso le habría parecido una absoluta mentira. Pero, después de todo por lo que habían pasado, escucharle diciendo eso fue casi como un ruego.

- Yo también te quiero- le susurró ella. Hacía bueno, pero aún así ella tenía escalofríos.

Los coches pasaban a su lado, así que ella se dio cuenta de la situación al momento.

- ¿A qué distancia está tu casa desde aquí?- le preguntó suavemente, sin soltarlo, pero separándose de él para mirarlo.

Él titubeó, pensativo.

- A cinco minutos en coche, más o menos.

Asintiendo, ella no pudo evitar sonreírle.

- No más café por las mañanas- le dijo, lanzándole las llaves mientras se dirigía a la otra puerta del coche. Él levantó las cejas, confundido.

- ¿Por qué?

- _Detesto_ el café…

Él dejó escapar un ligero "ja".

- Entonces, ¿por qué te lo estabas bebiendo?

Ella puso un gesto de disgusto.

- Porque llegabas tarde- le contestó, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.


	2. Chapter 2

_Traducción. La historia original pertenece a__**qualls1**____y los personajes al juego "Silent Hill: Downpour"_

Su casa era lo que ella llamaría un _hogar_.

Su apartamento de la ciudad guardaba todo lo que la definía a ella como tal. Era su hogar, aunque no fuese totalmente una casa. Tenía una cocina que conectaba con el salón. Su habitación era pequeña pero acogedora, con un baño incorporado. A pesar de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, la casa de Anne no estaba en absoluto limpísina ni ordenada.

Tenía prácticamente todas las bragas tiradas por el suelo del baño. La pasta de dientes que no estaba en el vaso del cepillo, estaba en el lavabo. La cocina estaba limpia, no había platos sucios, pero los vasos y platos limpios estaban apilados en la encimera. En su sofá estaban casi todos los papeles del trabajo, pero también un pequeño rincón reservado para ella, mientras veía la televisión. La mesa que había añadido al salón era pequeña, pero perfecta para apoyar los pies.

Simplemente era la casa de Anne. Sonrió al echar un vistazo a la casa de Murphy, pensando en ese pequeño pedacito de paraíso. Allí era donde le encantaría vivir todos los días. Era pequeña también, con un salón y una estrecha cocina. En medio había una encimera en forma de isla, donde había papeles amontonados y estaba rodeada de taburetes.

Había unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, donde Murphy dijo que había una zona hecha un desastre.

- Como ves- dijo, cogiéndola de la mano- la planta baja está hecha un asco, pero la de arriba no está mal.

Ella rió con suavidad y lo siguió escaleras arriba. Su habitación estaba al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Él se giró hacia ella, algo incómodo.

- Si vas a quedarte, puedo dormir yo en el sofá o…

Sin miramientos, ella lo apartó y entró en su habitación, aspirando su aroma mientras se tiraba en su cama.

- Me gusta- le halagó, para que él no estuviera tan tenso. Él dejó escapar una sonrisa, mirando a su alrededor con cierto orgullo. Le había llevado bastante tiempo tener el apartamento aceptable, pero lo había conseguido.

Y ahora, ella estaba ahí. Todo era perfecto, al menos hasta el momento.

Parte de su mente se acordó de Carol, Charlie y su primera casa; días de despertarse y comer el desayuno, hablar, reír, gritar y, finalmente, cabrearse. Por supuesto, no era _él_ el insatisfecho con su matrimonio. Él la quería incondicionalmente y también a su adorado hijo. El único problema, que ella le dejó bien claro antes de cerrar la puerta principal de un portazo, era que ella "no iba a mantener un matrimonio arruinado en el que su marido apenas se preocupaba por nada".

Lo que no era en absoluto cierto. Le importaba más de lo que jamás hubiera podido expresar, pero tenía un trabajo. E iría a ese trabajo para ganar dinero, que gastaría desinteresadamente en su "adorada" esposa y su hijo.

- ¿Murphy?

Su mente volvió a la castaña que tenía delante, cuyas manos le acariciaban suavemente las mejillas.

- ¿Hmm?

- ¿Me estabas escuchando?- se quejó ella, no sabiendo si lo estaba haciendo a propósito o no.

- No, lo siento, estaba pensando- dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa y puso una expresión de tristeza. Anne lo miró por un momento, tratando de suavizar el dolor que mostraba. Pero fue muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta que casi siempre tenía una expresión parecida.

- Murphy…- murmuró, casi preocupada.

- Estoy bien- le aseguró él suavemente, cogiendo las manos que estaban sobre sus mejillas y sujetándolas- ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Ella lo miró por un momento, antes de suspirar y repetir las palabras.

- Dormiré contigo.

Por un momento, el rostro de él se mantuvo quieto e impasible y ella creyó que no le había oído. Entonces, una pequeña nube rosada se extendió sobre sus mejillas, mientras abría la boca sin poder articular palabra.

Sin darse cuenta, ella soltó una carcajada y se dobló sobre sí misma.

- ¡Eso- dijo, entre carcajadas- no-es-lo-que-quería-decir! ¡Jajaja!

Mientras él se recuperaba de su amago de infarto, ella trató de recobrar la seriedad. Tal vez fuera inútil, pero era famosa por estar siempre estoica.

- Me refería…- dejó escapar un profundo suspiro- Me refería a que podemos compartir la cama… Por Dios, Murphy- le sonrió y abrazó, sintiendo cómo él le devolvía el gesto.

- De acuerdo…- respondió él temblando y sonriendo.

oOo

Entrada la noche, el ruido de un relámpago y el sonido de un trueno le sobresaltaron y despertaron de su profundo sueño. Hacía tres horas, ella se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, tumbados en la cama. Ahora, se había liberado de los brazos de Murphy.

Pronunció su nombre con suavidad, dirigiendo la mirada a donde él estaba. La ventana se estaba empapando de la lluvia; gotas gordas caían del cielo y chocaban contra el cristal.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó medio dormida, tratando de desenredar las sábanas que tenía a sus pies para poder sentarse.

Él no dijo nada.

Ella aprovechó ese momento de silencio para observar los músculos de su espalda, la curva de su columna, los mechones de pelo marrón de su cuello. Renunciando a las necesidades que estaba teniendo, sacó las piernas hacia fuera del colchón y se acercó a su lado.

- No puedo dormir- murmuró él, suavemente.

Ella se abrazó a sí misma. Hacía fresco en la habitación y, sin él a su lado, se notaba mucho más.

- ¿Por qué no?

Inconscientemente, él se acarició la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha.

- Por los recuerdos, supongo.

Ella frunció los labios.

- ¿Sabes?- intervino, poniendo su mano sobre la de él- Mi padre solía decirme que no pensara en eso. La única persona que podía hacerme sentir mal era yo misma- sonrió- Por supuesto, eso me lo dijo cuando tenía siete años; si tuviera que darte un consejo ahora mismo, te diría que no pensases en ello.

- Crees…- susurró él, apenas sonando por el ruido de la lluvia- ¿Crees que soy un monstruo?

Hubo un silencio.

- No- murmuró ella, acercándose a su oído- No lo creo.

Sin preaviso, las manos de él se desplazaron hacia su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, contra su regazo.

- ¡Murphy!- gritó ella suavemente, sorprendida.

- Lo siento- escuchó que le susurraba a su cuello- Lo siento mucho.

Los dedos de ella se desplazaron por su espalda, mientras un suspiro de satisfacción salía de su garganta. Aunque no lo pareciera, él era muy fuerte. Siempre le había sorprendido la facilidad con la que pasaba de ser un hombre tan amable a matar a hachazos a un screamer.

Era como un gatillo, como un interruptor, pensó ella. Cuando se encendía, no había manera de dar marcha atrás. Y eso le gustaba.

Ella llegó al borde de sus calzoncillos y trató de calmarse. Fracasó.

Él pareció notarlo, porque decidió mirarla a los ojos.

- Ya te dije que te perdonaba- le sonrió.

Horas atrás Murphy decidió que no dormiría. Así que ala abrazó mientras ella le besaba, cayendo junto a ella en la cama. Mientras sus manos le quitaban gentilmente la camiseta, ella le habló.

- Tienes que dejar de pensar que eres un monstruo.

Él sintió que una especie de calidez aparecía en su pecho, bastante pequeña y que se abría paso por su garganta. Se detuvo, inclinándose sobre ella. Había estado a punto de desabrocharle el sujetador, pero decidió preguntarle antes.

- ¿De verdad no quieres que pare?

A Anne le divirtió esa pregunta y le besó en la mejilla.

- ¿Quieres que te llave _chaval_?

Él gruñó y se reclinó sobre ella.

oOo

Al despertarse por la mañana, la observó apoyando la cabeza sobre su estómago, con las manos rodeándole la cintura, como si estuviese a punto de morir de no hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo has acabado tan abajo…?- preguntó en voz alta, divertido.

Ella no roncaba, pero sí soltaba pequeños suspiros y gemidos.

Él le pasó la mano por el pelo y pensó por un momento qué estaría haciendo Carol en esos instantes.

_Habría hecho el desayuno, me habría mirado desde el otro lado de la mesa y esperaría a que me marchara_.

Le besó la cabeza a Anne.

Tal vez, algún día, podría quedarse allí con él, para siempre.

**FIN**

_¡Hola a todos! Éste es el segundo cap de "Stay" y último, pero espero que os haya gustado mucho. Esta pareja es una de mis favoritas del universo de Silent Hill, así que procuraré traer más fics de ellos dos traducidos. Espero no tardar mucho con eso! Un beso!_

_**Yukari Sparda**__: hola! Jaja, bueno, me alegra que hayas comentado! Yo también soy híper fan del yaoi, aunque no para Silent Hill :S. No sé, veo las parejas bastante heteros, aunque algunas tendrían mucha más diversión si fueran homo, porque algunas chicas son demasiado… "sosas", dejémoslos ahí xD. En cualquier caso, la pareja de Anne y Murphy puede que sea la que más me guste de todo ese universo. Es que tienen los dos tanta personalidad y tanto carácter que son increíbles. Además, gracias a lo que sea, Anne deja de ser la típica "chica en apuros a la que hay que rescatar" y me encanta la historia personal que tiene en el juego. Es genial *O*. La historia es una traducción, que se me olvidó completamente ponerlo, pero de todos modos me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que este segundo cap también lo haya hecho. Un beso y gracias por el review!_

_**G-D**__: hola! Ais, a mí me encanta el Anne/Pendleton, creo que es la pareja que, hoy por hoy, más me gusta de todo Silent Hill. Los veo con mucha personalidad y muy complementarios el uno con el otro. Espero que este último cap te haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en más traducciones. Un beso!_


End file.
